Trapped in Darkness
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Beryl captures Serenity, Endymion must save her but how? He may have to give up his soul for the return of his life. Will he do it or will there be a Sailor Senshi of Darkness?*SEQUEL TO LOST IN DARKNESS* CHAPTER 17 IS UP!
1. Prologue:Life After Demando

Yay! Finally the final part of my Serenity/Endymion trilogy. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm so glad that almost everyone likes my version of Endymion…AKA Evil Endymion is way hotter. Also, if you have not yet read Lost in Darkness do so before reading this.

Usagi: Back off he's mine

Endy: Sweet.angel087 doesn't own Sailor Moon or any other SM character

Me: Oh yeah, since this takes place during the thirtieth century it kind of ties into my senshi stories. So you if you need to do some catching up the fanfic I suggest you read is Bite The Dust before reading this or you will be verrrrrrrrrrrry confused.

--

It had been three years since the attack of Demando. Everything seemed to be going better. Endymion

was adjusting to his life as Serenity's husband(much to his dismay), Chibi Usa was adjusting to the fact

that her father was a prick, and Serenity was adjusting to the fact that Endymion was beginning to open

up to her. Yes, everything was going just fine.

--

Beryl was still alive. When Minako assumed she killed Beryl she hadn't noticed Beryl disappear in a puff

of smoke. She smiled evily as she watched the happy family. Oh dear Endymion you thought you

escaped me twice didn't you, but I can sense the evil power within you and you shall be mine.

--

"Dadddddddddyyyyy I wanna go get ice cream." Chibi Usa whined. She was 13 now but still acted as though she were five.

Endymion sighed and looked at his pink haired daughter. How he put up with her incessant whining he had no idea.

"Now Small Lady, don't bug your father." Serenity said "I'll take you."

"But mama he never spends time with us. " Chibi Usa whined

"Your father is a busy man you should know that by now." Serenity said with a smile as Endymion

mouthed 'thank you'. It wasn't that Endymion was busy, it was quite impossible to be busy every

minute of the day. The reason he didn't spend time with his daughter is…well he had no idea why he

never spent time with his daughter. It could have been her whining( which she learned from her

mother), her crying (another technique learned from her mother), the way she gave those puppy eyes

when she didn't get what she wanted that made you just want to scream OKAY I'll DO IT! (mastered by

her mother), there were a list of attitudes which she learned from Serenity that got on his nerves.

Fortunately, Serenity finally grew out of that.

TBC!!!

Okay I know its short but I must to take my test.

5 or more reviewsa longer chapter by tomorrow


	2. Chapter 1: Endys worry

Beryl smiled to herself, she had the perfect plan. Since brainwashing Endymion didn't work why not brainwash the silly little princess. If all went as planned, Endymion would take her place willingly and she would have Endymion all to herself. Beryls mind wandered to negative thoughts such as what if he wasn't willing to surrender and give himself up literally. He was evil after all and he knew if he had feelings for the little moon brat. She shook her head in denial, no he loved her whether he wanted to admit it or not. Endymion would sacrifice himself, his own life just so that she would live. He'd done it twice now but this time he would trapped in darkness. There would be no turning back, either his wife be filled with dark energy or he take her place. It was truly the perfect plan.

--

After Chibi Usa and I got our ice cream we walked back to the castle. Chibi usa was smiling and talking about a guy she had a huge crush on in her school who went by the name of Helios.

"ooh my gosh mama he is so cute and he's the prince of the unicorns!"

"Honey there is no such thing as a prince of the unicorns." I said

"Buuut mama, he can turn into one. Why would he be able to turn into a unicorn if he weren't the prince of one. Plus he is always wearing a crown." Chibi Usa exclaimed

"Well, perhaps is the prince of something else." I said with a smile. I knew who Helios was. He was the prince of dreams.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Chibi Usa said thoughtfully

"Did you ask him?" I asked her

"Huh? Oh no, I haven't. I've barely even spoken with him." Chibi Usa responded while blushing

"So you have a crush on this guy and haven't even spoken to him?" I inquired

"Yeah.,. he's super cute and what if he doesn't like me?" Chibi Usa cried, "I could never handle the rejection mama!"

"Well, when you talk to him don't think of him as a boyfriend sweet heart think of him as a potential friend whom you might someday get closer to if its meant to be." I advised

"Wow, I never thought about it like that mama. You're so smart, when I grow up I hope I can be just like you!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "That's very flattering sweetheart but just be yourself okay?"

"Okay, but can I be a little bit like you?" She asked

I laughed "Of course sweet heart."

The guards opened the castle door for us and we walked inside. Chibi Usa skipped to her room to do her homework and finish up her ice cream. I went to go find Endymion. When I found him he was fast asleep on bed. I smiled, he looked so angelic almost like when he was.. my mind wandered of to our past. No! Endymion was perfect the way he was. I realized that now. Besides no matter what I knew he still loved me(even if he didn't want to admit it). I brushed a strand of his black hair out of his eyes which woke him up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to awaken you." I said softly

He smiled, "It's alright, I didn't even realize I fell asleep." Endymion got up and stretched.

"You know Endy, you should spend some time with your daughter. She's getting older and soon she won't want to spend as much time with you as she does now."

"Thank god for that." He muttered

I glared at my husband, "Endymion! That is your daughter out there, I bet you didn't even know she has a crush on a young boy at school."

"Oh does she? That's nice maybe that love interest will keep her preoccupied." Endymion said as he walked to the bathroom. I immediately followed him.

"Don't you even want to know who it is?" I asked

"No, not really. As long as he is keeping Chibi Usa out of my hair for the next….five years. I'm fine with it." Endymion said nonchalantly

"Gah, I give up! I forgot what an …" I paused as he turned around and glared at me.

"I'm a what Serenity?" Endymion snapped

I sighed, "Nothing."

I had to remember to be calm when I spoke with him. I could still since the darkness within him and if I wasn't careful he could be a danger to my and ChibiUsa, whether he loved me or not.

"You forget with whom you're speaking with Serenity. Remember your place." He said grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"Of course _your highness_." I couldn't help but smart off to him. He was being such an asshole!

Before he could respond Kunzite called him. Endymion released my chin and began to walk out the door. He paused and turned around.

"We'll continue this later." He said before leaving.

--

"She's back?" Endymion sputtered. His evil mistress Beryl was back and apparently wanted revenge. She was supposed to be dead. Serenity & Minako had vanquished her. Did she have nine lives like a cat or something?! He knew one thing, if Beryl was back she only wanted one thing, him. Though it would be nice to get away from his perfect little queen who was now beginning to forget her place with him and his annoying little daughter, he didn't really feel like being controlled by that damn red haired wench. It was quite a pain when he was younger but at least he had patience then. Now, he was older and had very little patience.

"What do we do your majesty?" Zoicite asked

"I haven't decided yet, when I do I will let you know." Endymion stood up and walked out of the meeting room.

--

I watched with great pride as my daughter trained to be the next Sailor Moon. She had been going to the past and getting tons of the training from the former Sailor Moon, yours truly and she was becoming quite good at taking my place. Earth had been without a Sailor Moon for the past thirteen years and I finally decided that it was time for a new generation of Sailor Senshi to rise again. So Minako was training her daughter and son when he wasn't being such a little bastard. Ami was training her daughter. Rei was training her twins. Mako-chan trained her triplets. I don't think I could handle having triplets, it was hard enough with Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa ran up to me. Sweat glistened her face.

"Did you see what I did mama? I can throw a tiara just like Sailor Moon!" She exclaimed.

She knew I had been Sailor Moon previously but was told to never speak of it.

"You were wonderful honey." I said\

"Thank you mama." She said then skipped off with her friends.

I walked out of the training room and towards the garden. Endymion was standing there with a glazed look. Whatever Kunzite had told him seemed to have worried him. I walked towards him and gently touched his shoulder. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened. Endymion was never this open with his feelings.

"Endy?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" I asked softly loving the feel of his strong arms around me.

"Yes, just if something happens to me. You know that I.." He trailed off.

"love me?" I asked

"Yes."

"Of course I do Endymion. You have already proven that without words." I said remembering how he tried to save me from Demandos grasp. He was unsuccessful and I had to save him(big surprise there) but it was the thought that counts right?

"Do you ever wish that things would have went differently Usako?" He asked while stroking my hair.

"Like what?" I asked

"Like what if you had healed me. Would you be any happier?" He asked before nibbling on my neck.

"I honestly don't know Endy." I said

"If you could would you heal me?" He asked

I blushed and didn't answer. Of course I would but all my attempts had been unsuccessful.

"_Would you?" _He growled. Apparently he disapproved of my silence

"I don't know." I said

"So you would then." He stated

"I said I don't know Endy! Where is all this coming from?"

"Beryl is back."

"What?"

"Shes back okay. So you may get your wish after all. You can finally heal me." He said before storming off.

I watched him walk away. One would think that my mind would on all the possiblites of Mamo-chan being with me. It wasn't though, it was on Beryl. She obviously wanted Endymion and would most likely try and come between us some way or another, but what was she up to this time?

--

Beryl watched with an evil smirk. Endymion obviously didn't want to go back to his sweet mushy lovey dovey self and was afraid Serenity would in fact heal him. Perfect, she hadn't even appeared before them and already there was a rift between them.

--

TBC!!!

Five reviews or more equal long chapters

Three reviews equal at least a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3:The Proposal

Okay, thanks for the reviews but I revised this chapter since a lot of people didn't quite understand what Endymion. Look on the bright side though, Serenity doesn't know what he failed either. Lol.

--

That evening I walked to the dining hall. Ever since Endymion had left me alone in the garden, he was all I could think about. I remembered the hurt look on his face that flashed for a quick second. True, I had never thought about healing Endymion when he mentioned Beryl but now that I thought about it, I could have Mamo-chan back but I had fallen in love with Endymion the way he was. It didn't matter to me that he was still somewhat evil and although it was tempting to save Mamo-chan from darkness once again, I didn't want to. It just hurt that Endy would think me so un-loyal.

"Poor, poor child." I heard a sarcastic female voice reply.

I jumped and turned around quickly. It was Beryl in all of her pure evilness. I glared at her as she did the same to me. We stood there quietly trying to stare each other down. Both of us were losing.

"Serenity it has been awhile, how is life treating you? Good, I hope." Beryl said finally breaking the silence.

"Of course!" I said not wanting to reveal Endy and my problems at the moment, especially not to her.

"Yes, and I suppose Endy being evil is just icing on the cake, isn't darling?" Beryl said with a smirk

My eyes widened but I didn't let her phase me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said haughtily

"Oh don't play dumb blonde with me. I know all about how you failed to heal your precious Endymion. You think the poor man would trust you by now. Its rather sad that he doesn't." She said smugly

"Yes he does!" I snapped

"Oh is that why he is worried about being changed back into the sad pathetic sap that he was before. I don't blame him, if it weren't for me he'd be a huge pain in the ass for you. You should thank me Serenity." Beryl said

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked

"Listen my dear, it is quite obvious we are enemies, but I see the pain you are in. Dealing with a man as stubborn as Endymion is pretty tough, so I've come to offer you proposal." She said in a business type manner

"Yeah right, like I'd ever trust you." I replied although deep down I was curious as to what proposal she had in mind.

"Alright, fine I'll take my business elsewhere." She said

Against my better judgement I yelled "Wait!"

She paused, smiled to herself, then turned around. "Yes."

"I'll probably regret this later but…what kind of a proposal?"

"I knew you'd see it my way. Endymion thinks you are going to betray him correct?"

"Yeah." I said softly

"Well, test him. If he loves you he should want to be the man that you want him to, whether its sappy,boring, old Mamoru or exciting ,mischievious, bad boy Endymion right?" Beryl said

"I guess so." I replied softly

"Give him a test, if he fails well it will be quite obvious you two aren't good together."

"and if we aren't?" I asked

"I've been needing a Sailor Senshi. Now, that I think about it, you were quite strong." She said her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No!" I said

"Well it is up to you of course but, should you test him and he fails, doesn't that show how much he truly loves you. If I were married I would want my husband to do as I asked without being suspicious." Beryl said

Tears ran down my cheeks. Endy wasn't a whiner he just loved me so much he didn't want to lose me. Although, now that I thought about it, he wouldn't lose me if he were to go back to being Mamoru. I bit my lip, and looked at Beryl.

"Let me think about it alright?" I said

"Alright, but know this, I will know if you tested Endymion. Should he fail your little test you will become _mine, _whether you know you're testing him or not." She said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

--

Dinner was silent, I couldn't get Beryls words out of my mind. Maybe I should test him, he wouldn't fail anyways. My Endy loves me! But what if he failed, what if he didn't truly love me? What if this was all a hoax so he could stay king! That asshole. Endymion watched me silently noting the different emotions that displayed on my face. Confidence,confusion, and then anger, Endymion raised his eye brow.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Endymion asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said

"Alright, wheres Chibi Usa?" He asked

"Out with Prince Helios." I said

"Who?" Endymion asked in confusion

"Her crush, Prince Helios." I said

"She likes that baka?" Endymion ridiculed

"Yes! She does, at least she doesn't like some self centered egotistical man or is that the kind of man you want her to date?!" I snapped

"Whoa whoa calm down, I was just making an observation." Endymion said in defense

"Yeah, well if you were…" I quickly zipped my lips.

"If I was WHAT or should I say WHO?! If I were Mamoru? " Endymion growled

Well, it was now or never.

"Yes Endymion if you were Mamoru!" I said not backing down

"If I were Mamoru, I'd be some lovesick fool who would listen to your every whim! Is that what you want Serenity?" Endymion snapped in anger

"You know what, I thought I didn't but now that I think about it I do!" I yelled back at him.

Endymion stared at me in shock. I hadn't meant to say it, but it happened. That little fourteen year just bursted out of my body for a quick instant. If he were Mamo-chan he would at least care a little bit of what our daughter was doing.

"Endymion…I"

"I have some things to do."

Well, it was quite obvious, Endymion failed. What did he fail? I'm not sure but as Beryl appeared before me motioning for me to come forth, I knew that he failed.

TBC!!!

Review!!

Side notes: Oh yeah if you noticed, I took some lines from the Little Mermaid.


	4. Chapter 4:Endymions Choice

Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the misunderstanding. Hopefully you guys understand better.

--

I groaned in pain, my head hurt and I felt weak. I couldn't seem to move. It was then I noticed that I was laying down. Beryl walked towards me, and smiled evily. She raised her hands over me and suddenly I felt dark energy enter my body.

"Relax Serenity, remember why you are doing this, Endymion doesn't love you. He hates you in fact, I don't think he likes his daughter very much either." Beryl said "Who would want to be with a man like that?"

I shook my head in denial as tears streamed down my face. She nodded, confirming that I was wrong.

"Give into the darkness Serenity, perhaps he will like you better." She said sending more dark energy into my body.

As dark energy flowed into my body, flashes of my life went through my head.

-flashback-

"I got an F? Oh man, Mom's gonna kill me!" Usagi said before throwing her test in the trash behind her. If her mom didn't see the test there was no way Usagi could get grounded.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" A deep voice said picking up the test that had hit him on the head.

Usagi turned around quickly and looked over at the handsome man. The man unraveled the test and began to snicker.

"You need to study more Odango Atama!" He chastised

-end of fb-

-new flash back-

"NO!" Beryl and I yelled

I rushed to his side. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Endymion you baka." I said as he wiped the tears from my face.

"You're the…-gasp- baka Odango. I'm your husband why would I let that witch hurt you? Are

you crazy?"

He asked then stood up and drew his sword.

"Endymion don't!" I exclaimed

"Serenity shush and let me protect you!" He said

"You're a fool Endymion" Beryl said "We could rule the universe together and yet you choose

this little girl over power!"

-end of fb-

"Endy." I whispered as all the pure energy in my body was consumed by dark energy.

-Meanwhile-

Endymion sighed, he hadn't seen Serenity in for a few hours. Normally, she was in his study telling him about how well Chibi Usa was training or nagging him about not being interested in Chibi Usa's life, but ever since their fight in the dining hall he hadn't seen her. Endymion wandered if he should be worried, then shook it off.

_She's probably with the Senshi._ He thought.

By the time it was dinner time, Serenity still hadn't shown her face. He hadn't seen her in the gardens, with Chibi Usa, and the senshi said they hadn't seen her all day. Was Endymion worried? Slightly. There was always a chance that she had gone home to mommy. Endymion nodded, that was probably it. He dialed the Tsukinos and asked if they had seen her, if she was there. Mrs.Tsukino said that she wasn't. Now Endymion was definitely worried.

--

"Awaken Black moon." Beryl said

A blonde girl with a black senshi outfit arose. If you looked closely enough, you would think it were Serenity, but it wasn't her, not truly. With all the dark energy inside of her body, she had been transformed into Black Moon, the Senshi of the Dark Kingdom. Black Moon had no memory of her past life or her family. All she knew was darkness and her mistress, Queen Beryl. Beryl smiled at this new transformation. Everything was going just perfectly.

"What is your name?" Beryl asked.

"Black Moon." The girl said

"What is your alias?" Beryl asked

"Serena." Serena responded

"Who do you serve?" Beryl asked smugly

"No one, I only serve myself." Serena said

Beryl slapped her. "Who do you serve?"

"You, mistress Beryl." Serena whimpered

"Very good, and who is your enemy?" Beryl asked

Serena hesitated part of her wanted to say Beryl but instead she blurted out "King Endymion."

"And?" Beryl prodded her

"His followers?" Serena said with uncertainty

"Wonderful! You are ready Serena. Why don't we go pay a little visit to the King?" Beryl said smiling evily

--

Endymion paced back and forth, he was waiting impatiently for the generals and senshi to come back from their search. All eight of them went looking for Serenity and had been gone for four hours. The senshi finally returned and Endymion looked at them expectantly.

"Sorry Endymion-sama, we can't find her." Sailor Venus said gently

Endymion punched his desk. Did he chase her off? Suddenly he heard Beryls evil laugh. He was not in the mood for Beryls tricks.

"Well, hello Endymion, my you _have _ grown." Beryl said flirtaciously

"What do you want Beryl?" Sailor Venus asked

"Oh you don't want my company fine then. Perhaps you'd like my new minions company then. Black Moon, come forth!" Beryl said

Black Moon appeared before Endymion, the senshi, and the shittenou. They all gasped in shock.

"Serenity?" Endymion asked

"Who is Serenity?" Black Moon said

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, Serenity belongs to me now. She doesn't remember her life with you, all she knows is darkness Endymion. Sound familiar?" Beryl said smugly

Endymion growled, "Let her go!"

Before Beryl could say anything, Chibi Usa skipped into the study.

"Daddyyyy guess what?" Chibi Usa said. She didn't notice her mother above her.

"Not now Chibi Usa." Endymion said

"But daddyyy…" Chibi Usa.

"NOT NOW!" He yelled

Black Moon didn't know why but when he ignored this little girl it pissed her off. She glared hatefully at Endymion and threw her tiara at him. Endymion winced in pain, he realized that the tiara was filled with poisonious dark energy. If he hadn't been evil himself, it may have killed him. Chibi Usa looked up at the lady who looked like her mother.

"Mama?" Chibi Usa questioned

Black Moon looked at the little girl with confusion, the sweet sound of this little girl calmed her down. Mama? Was she a mother? Black Moon shook her head in denial, no she served Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like you've lost Endymion. I have the one thing you love the most. You have a choice, join me _forever _and I will let Black Moon go or Serenity stays with me." Beryl said

--

TBC!!

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Endymions Choice Pt 2

Recap:

Black Moon didn't know why but when he ignored this little girl it pissed her off. She glared hatefully at Endymion and threw her tiara at him. Endymion winced in pain, he realized that the tiara was filled with poisonious dark energy. If he hadn't been evil himself, it may have killed him. Chibi Usa looked up at the lady who looked like her mother.

"Mama?" Chibi Usa questioned

Black Moon looked at the little girl with confusion, the sweet sound of this little girl calmed her down. Mama? Was she a mother? Black Moon shook her head in denial, no she served Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like you've lost Endymion. I have the one thing you love the most. You have a choice, join me _forever _and I will let Black Moon go or Serenity stays with me." Beryl said

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green

I hope when your in bed with her you think of me..

I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well

Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words..

Kelly Clarkson

Endymion had a choice to make either let Serenity stay under Beryls control or become Beryl's little puppet, again. He despised Beryl, not because she turned him against Serenity once before but because she was a nuisance. In reality Endymion knew he had to sacrifice himself for the sake of Serenity..and Chibi Usa.

"Daddy, whats going on?" Chibi usa whined "Why doesn't mama remember me?"

He ignored Chibi Usa and said to Beryl, "Fine…have it your way." He stepped forward.

Beryl smiled triumphantly. She had won, she couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and Serenity instantly went unconscious, falling gently on the ground. Chibi Usa ran towards her.

"Mama!" Chibi usa cried

Her eyes fluttered open.

Serenity's P.O.V 

I smiled at my daughter, I was weak and I had no idea. Something caught my eye, and I looked upwards. It was Endymion, surrounded by dark energy. My eyes widened.

"Endymion!" I yelled

"Poor Serenity, your so called 'husband' made his choice, to be with me. Forget about him." She disappeared taking Endymion with her.

"No!" I cried, tears streamed down my cheeks. He had chosen Beryl, over me? My heart broke, maybe I should heal him. At least then I would have a normal family again.

In the Ruins of the Dark Kingdom 

Endymions eyes opened slowly, he remembered what happened…he had sacrificed his life for Serenity's. At least she would be safe, he thought to himself. Would he be safe? Not likely, he was Beryls boytoy once again. Oh, how he despised this. Beryl walked towards him.

"Ah, so you are awake." Beryl stated

"Yes." He said

"Yes what?" Beryl said raising her eyebrow.

Endymion sighed, "Yes…my queen."

Sorry for the long wait, I've been sooooooooo busy with school plus writers block didn't help much either.

5 reviews equal another chapter

4 reviews or less equals nothing.


	6. Chapter 6: Three years Later

Three years later

Chibi Usa's P.O.V

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!!" I yelled as I threw the tiara from head at the dummy who was shaped like my father. The tiara slashed its head off. I looked away hurt by this. Everyone thought of King Endymion, my father as the villain when it was truly Queen Beryl who controlled him. True, he hadn't even tried to get to know me but still… he was my dad! I had a right to be worried about him.

My mother on the other hand and pushed him out of her thoughts at least when the whole world had it's eyes upon her. The day that my mother had lost my dad to that evil bitch, was the day she closed herself off from the world.

"Very good, Chibi Usa-chan." Minako said, "You're finally growing into your powers."

I smiled brightly, "Do you think I'll be as good as mama was?"

Minako smiled softly, "Yes, I do. Now go get ready for the ball alright?"

I nodded, "Okay Minako-san!" I skipped off to my bedroom.

My mother had setup a ball for my coming of age. I had just turned 16 and was considered old enough to marry. Blah! I was not looking forward to meeting stuck up princes who just wanted to marry me for the title of King of Crystal Tokyo.

I slid on my white dress and pulled my hair into pigtails.

At the ball

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank you for coming to Small Lady's coming of age ball. Please enjoy yourselves!" My mother said as she took her seat at the throne.

"Aiko!!" I squealed

"Chibi usa-chan!" Aiko, Minako's daughter squealed back. She looked over my dress. "You look so beautiful tonight, Chibi-Usa!" She exclaimed

"Arigato, Aiko!" I said cheerfully.

"So are you ready to choose your betrothed tonight?" Aiko said

I shook my head, "Not really, I don't see what the point of having a betrothed is, especially since I would know who it is. I mean, aren't betrotheds not supposed to meet until their wedding day or whatever?"

"Hell if I know…" Aiko said

"Aiko, language." Minako said as she passed by us.

"Sorry mother.." Aiko rolled her eyes.

The masked man looked around the castle and sighed. The ball looked horridly drab, his eyes roamed over the his surroundings. No one was in sight…not even the princess. That was a relief! The last thing he needed to do was be caught by a…..

"You there! Are you lost?" Lord Kunzite called out

Guard. The man nearly groaned and then turned in smiled briefly at the guard before him.

"Why yes I am, could you tell me where the bathrooms are?" He had a slight british accent.

"It's up the stairs to the right." Kunzite said, leading him there.

"Thank you, kind sir."

Halfway through the ball suddenly, the windows all broke and everyone ran to one side. Ugh, couldn't I have one day where I was normal? Well, normal as I could possibly be as a princess.

"Moon Prism Power, MAKE UP!!" I yelled transforming.

Since this was the future everyone knew that my mother had been Sailor Moon and that I would be taking her place. It was rather obvious.

"FUCK!" The masked man said as his head began to hurt. The room began to spin and before he could say anything else. He fell to the ground.

"Hold it right there!!" I yelled at the man. He turned to me and I nearly broke down in tears.

"D-daddy…?" I whispered.

Daddy smiled evily, "Hello Chibi-Usa, miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7: The arrival of a masked hero

.

Usagi's P.o.v  
"Daddy?" I heard Neo Sailor Moon say.  
I stood up immediately, had he managed to get away? As I stood up, I stared at him thoughtfully.  
"C-could it be? E-endymion?" I whispered, tears brimming my eyes.  
His hard stare almost wavered but he quickly shook it off. "H-have you escaped Beryl somehow?" I asked softly  
"I am not here for you, Serenity." He turned his back to me and I choked back a cry of anguish.  
"T-then what are you here for?"  
"The Emerald Crystal…" He said  
Emerald Crystal? My eyes widened, it was his crystal soo of course I should give it back to him but who knew what Beryl would want with it. After all, everything that was Terran, was controlled by the crystal excluding Terrans.

"W-why?" I whispered

"Do you dare question me Serenity?" He asked menacingly

The room was silent for a moment and I could see tears sliding down Neo-Sailor Moon's cheeks before she quickly wiped them away. "Don't worry mom, he isn't getting anything!" She got into fighting stance.

Endymion turned his gaze back on his daughter and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" She said bravely.

Endymion chuckled, "Aw, Serenity…I think she inherited your _stupidity. _Such a shame…"

Neo Sailor Moon closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain she was feeling, then yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!!" and threw her tiara towards Endymion.

He easily caught it and raised his eyebrow, "Is that the best you could do dear daughter? Honestly, I thought you would come up with something a bit more creative since you are the newest generation but throwing a magical tiara isn't that a bit…old school?"

As he kept hold of the tiara dark energy passed through his hand into the tiara and he threw it towards Neo-Sailor Moon. "Chibi-Usa!!" I yelled.

"Hm, I think _your _daughter needs more training Serenity, now hand over the Terran Emerald…" He demanded.

"Not on your life!!" I yelled

I looked around the room to see if the senshi were anywhere in sight. They weren't so I had the feeling they were transforming.

"You are an idiot Serenity….but alas if you wish to be difficult then so be it. This might be kind of fun…" Endymion gave another evil smile and laughed. He walked towards me menacingly and grasped my wrists.

"Don't you wish you had de-brainwashed me Serenity…" he said, his breath tickling my ear. I shuddered but shook my head no. He looked at me with a shocked expression. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well, then I'll just have to make you wish that…"

"No, I'm not going to wish anything! Sorry to disappoint you Endymion…" I whispered

Before he could respond, something slashed his cheek, an arrow. A man in navy blue tights (imagine a robin hood costume) stood at the balcony with a fierce gaze.

Endymion sighed, "You have got to be kidding me…."

"Fear not my queen, I shall protect you."

It was at this moment, that Neo-Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, Endymion still held onto my wrists.

"I am Neo-mask." He said , you could hear the slight british accent in his voice.

I know it isn't long but I updated! Horray!!


	8. Chapter 8: War between King and Queen

Endymion raised his eyebrow at the young man who looked close to Chibi Usa's age. "Look, 'neo mask' if I recall correctly, this doesn't concern you."

The mysterious hero who Chibi Usa had been staring dreamily at frowned. The man had a point, it really didn't concern him but still there was this nagging feeling that someone was in danger. Easily, neo-mask should have been able to push those thoughts away. Had they needed any help, he would've been notified. Wait, no he wouldn't, because they didn't know him..hell, he didn't know who he was either which made all of this even more so confusing.

"Venus heart attack!!" A feminine voice yelled hitting Endymion in the shoulder.

Endymion winced, instantly letting go of Serenity and Serenity had to fight back the urge to rush to his side. They were enemies again, she had to remind herself. Endymion glanced at the younger version of Minako and smirked. She had long blonde hair like her mother but silver eyes like Kunzite.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Aiko-chan. May I say you are the spitting image of your mother…" Endymion said, slowly walking towards her.

_Endymion, get the crystal or return immediately_

Endymion groaned at the sound of Beryl's voice. Why couldn't the bitch die already? He didn't mind so much being evil but it was hard to carry out any of his own plans when Beryl was controlling him the way she was. Endymion turned back to Serenity.

"Hand over the Emerald crystal…" Endymion commanded.

"No…" Serenity whispered

"Then so be it…if you recall I am the king of earth, consider this war Serenity…" He said as he slowly started to vanish.


	9. Chapter 9: Evil never dies

Days had turned to months and months into yet another year. Chibi Usa had grown older and was starting to get more advanced in the use of her Sailor powers. Serenity hadn't seen that mysterious mask guy since the eve of the ball last year and she hadn't seen or heard anything about Endymion. He had proclaimed war against her, his own wife. It shocked her to no end. Was his allegiance to Queen Beryl so loyal?

Serenity sighed to herself as she walked down the Crystal Gardens. It was summer and the roses were in bloom. She picked one of the red ones, Endymions favorite. She had never been able to admit this to anyone but she missed him terribly.

Meanwhile…

Endymion had killed Beryl. Over the course of a year he had trapped her within her own vulnerability and her love for him. It wasn't a very hard task to accomplish. She had cursed him and told him she would get him back and such. She had said one day she would be reincarnated and he would suffer. Those were her last words. It was actually rather pathetic.

Endymion smirked as he watched from the ex-dark queens crystal ball. He watched Serenity closely smiling. "Soon, my little _odango_ …." He said mockingly, "soon everything you love will perish…" For you see, even though Beryl was dead, the hatred for Serenity still laid within him. Why? Perhaps it was because he felt sort of betrayed…harbored anger towards her for her past transgressions. One being that she had accepted that gift from Demando so long ago.

Yes…she would pay for her transgressions…

A.N: I know this is another short one but I'm having a hard time figuring out what to write so be patient with me okay?


	10. Chapter 10: Angst

"i was speaking with Kunzy, erm I mean Lord Kunzite and he was telling me how well the new generals are training..." Minako said while staring at her clipboard. "Lord Percius is doing..."

I seemed to be blocking her out though. It wasn't that I didn't care for the wellfare of my own kingdom or how well the newest fighters were doing. It was just hard to actually care or even pretend to care when your enemy would most likely be the one you loved.

"Your majesty are you listening?" Minako said while waving her hand in front of my dazed, somewhat glazed over eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Minako-chan please go on." I said softly.

"No, something is wrong. You know, you can tell me." Minako said

"Yes, I know." I still didn't say anything though.

"Is it about Endymion-sama?" Minako asked

I nodded as a single, solitary tear fell down my cheek.

"Oh, Serenity. Everything will be okay. I promise. After all, look at what we all have had to go through. Ami nearly turning evil, Rei and Mako almost losing their lovers to the darkside and myself almost losing Kunzite period.* That has to be worth some sort of example right?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. Minako continued on, "Besides, I'm sure once we kick endymion-sama's ass, he'll be back to normal. You know what the old proverbs say, 'Stand up eight times and fall.'

I didn't bother to correct her, I just smiled at my dear friend. "Thanks, Minako-chan."

--

Endymion watched the beautiful queen as she began to fret over him. He smiled evily, "Oh, do not worry my dearest queen. I'll return soon enough." Evil laughter vibrated throughout the walls of his newly aquired domain. "Or perhaps, I'll have a little visit with her tonight..if she so wishes to see me so badly..." More evil laughter.

--

That evening, i walked through the garden, flashes of Endymion and I spending time together here. I had been here often since he had declared 'war' on me. What was I to do? I still found it hard to believe that Endymion would hate me so.

Caught up in my thoughts, I barely acknowledged the odd cool breeze brushing past me. I shivered slightly turning to grab my shall. A small gasp leaving my lips.

"Endy..." I whispered to the man who held my shall.

Endymion smiled evily or charmingly, I wasn't quite sure at the moment. He slowly walked towards me and wrapped the pink shall around my shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions and mysteries

_Last time:_

_"Endy..." I whispered to the man who held my shall._

_Endymion smiled evily or charmingly, I wasn't quite sure at the moment. He slowly walked towards me and wrapped the pink shall around my shoulders._

"Did you miss me my fair queen?" The remark was said sarcastically, as he wrapped my pink shall around my shoulders. "One such as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be out here, alone. There are dangerous people out here…"

It took all of my strength to remind myself of his betrayal. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, trying hard not to cry, to hold him close.

"Oh, so you didn't miss me then? What a shame…tis to be expected though, isn't it?" His hands remained on my shoulders, squeezing them gently, almost…assuringly.

_He's evil!_ I kept reminding myself over and over. As if sensing my doubt, Endymion smirked and kissed my neck before whispering in my ear, "It's a shame though, because I missed you…or at least, you screaming in pleasure beneath me. _Begging_ for me to-"

"I do not beg." Serenity said calmly, moving away from him. "If there is a reason you have returned please do tell me so that I can return to the palace."

Endymion smiled calmly but I could tell he was upset that I had dismissed him. "Is it against the law that I visit my palace? After all, if I remember correctly, had you not married me you would not be queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"What do you want Endy..Endymion?" I asked, with more confidence then I'd had before.

His eyes narrowed at me, still evading my question he said, " Or is it that you've found a new lover to satiate your desires? Which is it Serenity? Did you use that damned crystal of yours to bring Demando back to life?"

His voice sounded dangerous and almost…jealous. Was it my imagination? Would he really think I could ever…that I would ever…

"Of course not!" I snapped, "Why would I bring that crazy, obsessed…."

Endymion cut me off, "Why would you accept his gifts?"

I turned and stared at him, his eyes were still narrowed, " Endymion that was awhile ago. Don't tell me that you're still upset about that."

He didn't answer for a few minutes, "Perhaps it is best that I do go…"

Could it be that was the reason he hadn't returned to his former self? Was he still harboring anger towards me for unknown reasons?

"Endy…" I whispered longingly.

He paused for a brief second as if waiting for me to say more, but I couldn't. There was nothing more to say. I watched as he clenched his fists and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Using his ability to connect with me telepathically he said _Until next time, my dearest…_

This was not said in a loving way.

Chibi Usa's point of view….

"So, who do you think it is?" Reika, Rei's daughter asked. She was referring to the masked man from a few nights before.

Chibi Usa shrugged, "I dunno…" All she could think about was that man. He was so…handsome! Well, if she could see his face she was certain he would've been handsome if she could have seen his face.

"Oh you know what he reminded me of? A blue version of Robin Hood.." Aiko said with a giggle.

The other girls laughed and Chibi Usa rolled her eyes. After the incident at her prenuptial ball, she hadn't gotten a chance to meet her betrothed. She still found it hard to believe that any parent could still force their child to marry someone. _It's because you're royalty_ her mother had said _And we've all had to go through it, your father and I were betrothed once.._

And look how they turned out, Chibi Usa thought glumly.

Edgar sighed as he hid in an alley. Another guard was after him. Though it was to be expected since he had stolen two loaves of bread. Edgar chuckled to himself as he ripped a piece of fresh bread off and chewed on it thoughtfully. He'd never figured out what had happened at the ball. One minute he was trying to steal some valuables and the next, he was lying on the ground in an alley. Certainly, no one could've caught him and thrown him out. Could they? No, it was much too impossible.


	12. Chapter 12: King Endy Who?

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys, you guys are seriously awesome. I want to thank my loyal fans for putting up with me and my spurts of posting chapters. Also, I'll be gone for the holidays starting tomorrow soo in light of that, heres a bonus chapter. Enjoy everyone and….

*looks at the Senshi*

Rei: Do we have to?

Angel: Yes

Senshi, Chibi Usa, Tuxedo Kamen, and other random anime characters : HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Serenity laid in bed, sleep for the evening. It had been a long and exhausting day and seeing Endymion in the condition he was didn't make anything better. A cold breeze brushed over her toned shoulders making her shiver slightly. Had Endymion been there, she would've cuddled closer to him to keep warm and he would've said something about her being so clingy but nonetheless wrap his arms around her as if to say mine.

Slowly, she began to fall asleep letting her mind drift to dreamland.

_It was dark, nothing could be seen except for a dark crimson red rose. Serenity slowly walked towards it. She bent down to pick it up, only it was a trap! The minute she let her guard down, she fell into a hole..deeper and deeper she fell until she landed on a bed with black and red silk sheets._

"_Where am I?" Serenity whispered_

"_Welcome, my darling queen. I told you, I would be seeing you again…" said the man who was hidden in the shadows. She didn't need to see his form to know it was Endymion. Had he invaded her dreams? _

"_Endymion.." she whispered_

_He smiled in the darkness and walked towards her slowly, menacingly. "Yes, Odango? You did always love it when I called you Odango, didn't you?" _

_Serenity blushed and quickly looked away._

_Endymion smirked and walked towards her even more until she was trapped, between him and the wall, " Tell me, my dearest queen…did you like me better before, pathetic, annoyingly sweet no matter how stupid you were, a pure baka who was bent on pleasing you or…" He lifted her chin, so that she couldn't look away this time. "Or do you prefer me as I am now, one who could care less about what happens, who doesn't give a shit?" _

"_Do you…" Serenity whispered, staring into his dark blue eyes. "Do you not care? If you didn't then why do you keep tormenting me so?"_

"_That doesn't answer my-" _

"_It doesn't matter how you act Endymion, Endy…I love you, no matter what. You could destroy a whole universe and I would still love you." By now tears were recklessly falling down her cheeks. "Only you…"_

_It was like the power of love had knocked him off of his feet because he backed away. "BEGONE!!" He yelled._

Serenity woke up sweating. She wasn't under the comforter as she had been earlier. Instead, she was lying on top of the covers, the single red rose from her dreams laid on the pillow next to her, where Endymion slept.

"Endy.." she whispered sadly.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Endymion paced back and forth. She was not supposed to do that to him, she was supposed to cower in fear, make him hate her. How could he succeed with any of his plans if she acted the way she did, so damn adorable. He had to restrain himself from kissing her passionately, possessively. Endymion growled and punched the black wall, causing a dint.

He didn't want to be caught in her spell. Yes, that's what it was…a spell. She'd done it to nearly every guy she'd met Ail, Demando, Seiya..

Endymion growled again, punching the wall even harder, causing his hand to bleed. "SHIT!!" he yelled. It was all Serenity's fault. It was her fault that every time he came close to making her life a living hell, it backfired on him, it was her fault.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Endymion teleported to the Palace infirmiray. Luckily none of the nurses were awake. It wasn't his fault that stupid bitch Beryl hadn't thought of installing an infirmary in her lair. What, villains didn't get hurt? Were they immune to injuries all of a sudden? He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the audible gasp. He turned slowly, while wrapping the cloth around his knuckle.

"Why, if it isn't the queen's loyal friend and servant Naru…" Endymion said in a charming tone.

"W-what are you doing here?" Naru whispered fearfully.

"I do live here Naru-chan or has all of Crystal Tokyo forgotten that this is _my_ planet. I am ruler of Earth, not Serenity. She rules by my side." Did Serenity the poor, innocent 'angel' even cast spells on women as well.

"Y-yes b-but last I heard you were.."

"I was _what?_" Endymion snapped, glaring at the poor red headed girl.

"Evil, an enemy.." Naru whispered, bowing her head.

"Is that so and who told you these outrageous….lies? Was it my darling wife?" Endymion chuckled but didn't give Naru a chance to answer. "It seems I may have to teach Neo-queen Serenity a lesson hm? Oh and Naru, let's keep this meeting just between you and I, alright?"

Without another word, he walked out of the infirmary and down the halls of the palace.


	13. Chapter 13: Usagi's 'punishment'

Tap Tap Tap....

I could hear the faint noise of footsteps growing closer to the bedroom door. It was probably my imagination...

Tap tap tap...

My eyes fluttered open as I rustled against the cool red satin sheets. I listened closely just to be certain that it was indeed my imagination. The tapping had stopped.

I gave a quiet sigh of relief then gasped instantly when I felt the cool hands move my long satiny blondish silver hair away from my neck.

I knew it who it was before he could say anything. I had memorized the feel of his cold hands against my flesh ironically warming me up instantly.

"Endy..." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he turned me around so that I was facing him. Slowly, he let his hands brush over the white silky material of my gown slowly, seductively moving the straps off my shoulder.

Finally, for what seemed like hours he crushed his lips brutally against mine. It felt good, like that part of me that had been gone for so long had returned. The kiss was desperate and almost punishing. I didn't care, I loved him NO! I love him.

He growled through the kiss and glared at me. "You should be cowering in fear..."

"I'm not afraid." I whispered softly, letting my fingers trace down his shirt covered chest.

I could see he was restraining a moan.

Hoarsely he whispered, "You should be screaming for help..." Endymion proceeded to kiss my neck.

"But I don't need help..." I whispered in return as he caressed me while kissing my neck. His hardness rubbed against my thigh.

Still hoarse and now with ragged breath he whispered, "You should..." he seemed to have a hard time thinking of something more to say..to frighten me. "I'm not so certain your senshi would like it if you were caught in this...predicament."

I opened my mouth to say something but instead he crushed his mouth against mine once more, roughly, lovingly, and still desperate. "Don't talk." He said as he touched and caressed my wetness. I gripped the red sheets beneath me as he did so. "You talk to much.." he growled then without warning he plunged into over and over again.

I cried out his name and he cried out mine.

"Serenity!" He moaned, in what almost seemed loving but at the same time it seemed like he was using it as a curse for it was also said with bitterness.

"I hate you..." he growled as he continued to plunge into me. "You make me weak!" he snapped. "I should have killed you when I had the chance..."

"You don't mean that..." I whispered as I lovingly caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes for a brief second enjoying the feel of my hand before grabbing both my hands and held them above my head.

He smiled maliciously, "Does it pain you dearest? Does it make you wish you had never met me?"

"No of course ah!" I said, cutting myself off with a sharp moan as he hit that special place...roughly.

"Of course? So then you do wish you'd never met me. Such a shame...I was indeed hoping that you were as...forgiving and naive as you pretend to be. You aren't though, are you?"

"What are you..." I gasped as he gripped my hair tightly as he turned me around so that I was on my stomach.

"Give me the Emerald and you'll never have to see me again?"

"How would that entice me to do that? I would never want to be parted from you." I whispered

He paused for a brief second then continued to plunge into me, desperately and I could hear him gasping in pure pleasure before we both came, together.

He let go of my hands and hair, then stood. He didn't say a word for awhile as he got redressed. Of course, I wasn't sure when he had gotten undressed. Dark magic maybe?

Once he was finished he turned his attention back on me. My face was buried in the pillow.

Tap, tap, tap...

He was walking to my side of the bed. I felt him lift my chin.

"Next time, Serenity I will expect MY servants to welcome me back with open arms and not precaution.."

With that, he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14: Regrets and wishful thinking

It wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was supposed to scare her, intimidate her. Why hadn't she been intimidated, even slightly. She was supposed to cower in fear not…tempt him even further. Endymion flopped down on a bed with black silk sheets. He was just not winning, it seemed. Though, it had felt nice to feel the smoothness of her skin again, slapping against…

"AUGH!!!" Endymion growled, angry at himself for being…for being so damn weak.

Chibi Usa had snuck out of the castle again. She had done so on a regularly basis. She'd gotten over Helios, sort of. Okay, maybe not really but he had told her that now wasn't the time they should be romancing one another and perhaps she should wait. Technically, he had broken off a relationship that they didn't even have. She would never understand men.

In her plain distasteful clothes, she walked around town. She hadn't really been to town since she was a little girl, with her mother and ….

Her thoughts trailed off, as she stopped herself from thinking of that man as her father. Chibi Usa was barely paying attention a guy slightly older then she rushed past her, causing her to fall down, the raggedy brown cloke which covered her pink hair, fell over as the man yelled.

"SORRY!!!" Without even looking back.

Gasps all around her erupted. She'd been caught.

"It's the princess!" Someone yelled.

"Crap…" she muttered then stood up and quickly rushed off to hide somewhere before Kunzite or Jadiete dragged her back to the palace. She found a quaint little hiding spot, it was like a little shack..sort of. Okay, maybe not a shack but it was a high tower and she had to walk over a wooden board just to get to that tower. Once she was there, she gave a tiny sigh of relief and sat on the hard cot.

Then, she saw him, the guy who ran into her.

"Has anyone seen Chibi Usa?" I asked "She has a dress fitting for her betrothal."

I was actually very pleased with myself. I had somehow convinced Helios to accept the proposal of being Chibi Usa's betrothed. He was hesitant, not because he didn't like her but because he was the prince of dreams which made him leave home…a lot. He thought that she needed a more stable suitor, but reluctantly agreed anyways. I couldn't wait to tell her the news. Besides, it got my mind off of …other things.

"Nope." All four girls said, they were training their daughters.

"She was supposed to be here for training." Reika said petulantly. She reminded me so much of Rei, which wasn't a necessarily bad thing, since Rei and I are now the best of friends but I felt pity for my daughter having to go through what I did.

"I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later." Aiko said cheerfully.

I smiled at the two girls, "Thank you, girls.."

I walked out of the training room and back into my room. I'm sure Chibi Usa would show up eventually, it was just that I worried for her safety, especially with Endymion on the loose. I shuddered at the thought of what he might do to our daughter. No, he couldn't possibly want to harm Chibi Usa, this was just between us.

It was dark in the room and hard for me to see. I turned on the light. There was a note left on the dresser.

_Serenity,_

_I want my emerald, it rightfully belongs to me._

_Return my emerald or you may truly wish that _

_You never did meet me.._

_Your husband, _

_Endymion_

_P.S We wouldn't want to put our little girl in the middle of this, would we?_

I knew this was a subtle way of saying there would be a war…or worse.

"Um…" Chibi Usa stammered as she stared at the young man. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place it.

"Have we met?" Chibi Usa asked.

"No your highness, but I'm most certain everyone knows who you are.." The man said, rolling his eyes. "Have you brought along your guards as well? I may have to find a new hideout."

"Wha? Oh no, I'm here..by myself." His accent, it sounded like…"You're that blue robin hood guy!" Chibi Usa said.

The man raised his eyebrow at her, "Blue robin hood?" He stared at her for a moment, slightly recalling being in some form of blue tights and a blue casual shirt. It had made him look utterly gay.

"Yes, blue robin hood. My friends are obsessed with-"

"I think you have me mistaken for someone…your highness."

"Please, don't call me that and I do not! I would recognize that accent anywhere."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. There are many people with British accents." The man ripped off a piece of bread and offered it to Chibi Usa.

"Thank you." She said taking the bread.

He just nodded and continued to eat.

She sighed, it was obvious he wasn't going to admit to whom he was. "Fine then, if you're just going to lie about it. Whats your name then?"

He shrugged, "In actuality, I don't know…so I just go by Edward."

"Oh…" Chibi Usa replied.

And there they sat for the whole afternoon, saying nothing more, just lost in their thoughts.

Author notes: I know its been awhile. I've been busy with school, like crazy busy but I am determined to finish this story. Thanks so much for all of your reviews and your patience and hey, the chapter is longer!! Woohoo!!


	15. Chapter 15: Threats

By the time night fell, Chibi Usa stood up. She brushed off her raggedy dress. "Well, it was…odd Edward, it was nice meeting you though!"

She was like her mother in that way, perky even when the circumstances weren't. Edward looked at her and raised her eyebrow. He simply nodded then smirked, "Don't lie princess. It doesn't suit you."

Chibi Usa stared at him for a second unable to say anything or even make a witty comeback like she normally would. Instead, she lifted her chin high in a aristocratic manner and walked out but not before glancing back over at the man.

Chibi Usa sighed and continued on her way back to the palace. It was dark so it made it harder to see where she was going. She knew her mother would be worried especially with her father having gone crazy as of late.

She bumped into something firm. "Ouch! What is this, Day for Chibi Usa to bump into things day?" She muttered, rubbing her head.

"Ah, so much like your mother…" The deep familiar voice said

"Daddy…" Chibi Usa said tenderly then quickly put herself into battle mode, getting in fight position. Her fists were up, ready to strike at any moment.

"Now, now Usa-chan is that really necessary?" King Endymion asked with a malicious smile.

"Yes…" Chibi Usa ground out through her teeth.

"Ah, but you aren't even transformed. You're in a much weaker state. Do you think it best to try and defeat me?" Endymion smirked at the uneasy look on her face. He knew that she hadn't learned how to control the silver imperium crystal yet.

Chibi Usa placed her hands down by her side. "What do you want?" She whispered

"Revenge. Will you help me?" Endymion smiled again, this time..more charmingly.

"No." Chibi Usa said then started walking around her father.

"Oh, but why not? I remember when you were but a child and get so upset with your mother when she wouldn't allow you to have cookies. I distinctly remember you kicking and screaming saying she'd rue the day-"

"I was just a child, I didn't know any better.." It was true, Chibi Usa had been spoiled but she did love her mother and would never betray her.

"Fine, then do something else for me then. The Terran Emerald, it rightfully belongs to me and so as such I need it back."

"No." Chibi Usa said as she kept walking quickly back towards the palace. It had been a mistake to….

Suddenly, her father grabbed her wrist tightly, like a vice grip. "Daddy, you're hurting me!"

"The Terran Emerald, dearest daughter."

Suddenly, out of the air came another arrow like from her ball. Chibi Usa's eyes widened. "Neo-mask…" she whispered while silently thinking. _Edward, perhaps?_

"Let her go." Neo mask said

"Ah, Neo-mask…" Endymion said, letting go of Chibi Usa, well in reality throwing her to the ground. "You interrupt my plans again. Tis very dangerous for you. Consider your options closely…" Endymion pulled out his sword. "Die by my sword or leave and keep your life."

Neo-masks eyes narrowed at the king of Earth and though he did look slightly fearful, he didn't back down. " Shall we fight—"

"No!" Chibi Usa screamed, struggling to get up. If this guy was Edward and Edward was speaking the truth and didn't know who he was then he couldn't get killed by her father. That would be so unfair! Endymion and neo-mask turned their eyes toward her.

"You'll get me the crystal then?" Endymion asked

"I…yes." She relented.

Endymion patted her head. "Good girl."

And then he was gone…as was neo-mask.

Chibi Usa rushed past the palace gates and back inside. She ran to her room and covered her face with her pillow.

"You're majesty, the princess has returned." Kunzite said after giving Serenity a low bow. She nodded and walked to Chibi Usa's room. She could hear the faint sound of sobbing. "Chibi Usa, whats wrong darling?" Serenity put a comforting hand on the girls back.

Chibi Usa looked up at her mother with horror then shook her head quickly. Serenity frowned, Chibi Usa never kept things from her, not once. "Sweet heart, you must tell me or how else can I…"

"I can't mother! Can't you see that I can't!" Chibi Usa said crying. "He'll hurt everyone if I do…"

One word entered Serenitys thoughts at that moment.

_Endymion_


	16. Chapter 16: Planning

Author: Sorry it's taken awhile, I've been trying to decide what's to happen next. Also, working on an Inuyasha story.

Usagi: And now on with the story!

Serenity's pov.

I paced back and forth in the throne room. It had been two weeks since that little episode with Chibi Usa. She hadn't spoken of what happened but had warned me not to let anyone near any of the crystals, not even her. She also said that she it was imperative that if anyone including herself had made a way into the royal safe than I was to be alerted immediately.

I wasn't quite sure what was going on but I could tell that Endymion was up to something and somehow had involved Chibi Usa in his little plan. Something had to be done about Endymion and quickly because most of all I wanted my husband back. I was starting to get lonely.

"Your majesty!" Sailor Mercury rushed in. Her hair had grown longer but was still neatly held in either a head band or she would let her bangs hang lose above her heads. I loved her new look. It fit her quite well.

"Yes, what is it Mercury?"

"We have some news on the king."

"Oh?" I said, my attention now completely set on Sailor Mercury.

She nodded, "My daughter was speaking with Chibi Usa, trying to console her. Despite her best efforts to hide her pain, my daughter Amara being so close to the young priness asked her what was wrong.."

"Go on…" I said

" Well, it seems that your husband has asked for Chibi Usa's help in gaining the Emerald Crystal."

"I see, so then my assumptions were correct…" I murmured thoughtfully.

Sailor Mercury looked at me quizzically.

"Nothing, thank you Sailor Mercury." I said as a plan started forming in my mind immediately.

The plan was simple, I would ask Chibi Usa to bring her father here, then we could attempt to bring him back. Now, any sane person would say that it was wrong of me to use my own daughter to manipulate my husband but, I would leave the choice totally up to her as I saw it would do nobody any good if Chibi Usa didn't have anybody in her own family that she could trust.

I spoke to her about it that evening.

Chibi Usa was silent for awhile. "And we can heal him?"

I nodded, "Yes, we'll heal him I promise."

Though there was that small part of me that didn't want him to go back to the Mamoru that I knew when I was 14, whom I had first met by throwing my failed math test on his head.

"Alright…I'll do it."


	17. Chapter 17: Back to the Past

It was the most brilliant plan ever! Chibi Usa would pretend to be in alliance with her father. She asked me to not ask how she did it, but to trust her. She had a brilliant plan of her own. Once she gained his trust that was when I'd strike. We debated on if we should wait for a few days or to strike the moment he seemed to think she was on his side. Chibi Usa said that we should go by instinct, because he could be wary but not show it.

I of course, agreed. To say that I was scared to heal him was an understatement. I loved Endymion just as he was, excluding his evil intentions against me. Plus, he was just as Endymion described his former self, an utter and complete bore. I hated to agree with him but it was true. Perhaps, if Mamoru and I had not been reincarnations, then I might have been more mystified by his personality but…I had never truly been attracted to Mamoru. He probably would've ended up with Rei if he had not been destined to be with me.

I would do this though, for the good of Crystal Tokyo and my heart. After all, how could I run a kingdom against it's own king? Wasn't that against some sort of law?

"And your mother knows nothing?" Endymion asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Nope!" New Sailor Moon said, as she handed him the emerald. "We got into a fight last night, she's way too overprotective. I think she forgets that I'm 16 now."

Endymion chuckled, smirked then patted her head, "So then you are willing to be my apprentice?"

Neo Sailor Moon hesitated for a brief minute than nodded, "Yeah, plus mom would never suspect that I would help you out, she's got it in her mind that I'm gonna help her heal you…"

"Is that so?" Endymion sneered for a minute, "So then she is planning to heal me?"

"Mhm…"

"And how is that?"

"Oh, I'm not sure exactly." Neo Sailor Moon said quickly, "She didn't have a definite plan."

Endymion held up his finger to his lips, looking in the dark corner. His eyes narrowed, "I think darling daughter, we have company." Then he grabbed her neck and held it tightly within his grasp. Neo Sailor Moon struggled to get free. "Come out Serenity, I know you're there. Silly woman, trying to fool me using our daughter. Not very noble of you, now is it?"

I was hiding in the shadows listening to my daughter deceive her father. For a second, when she said that I had attempted to talk her into trying to heal him, I had my doubts but shook my head. Chibi Usa didn't want him to stay the way he was, did she?

"_Come out Serenity, I know you're there. Silly woman, trying to fool me using our daughter. Not very noble of you, now is it?"_

I gasped, he wouldn't dare hurt her…would he?

"I'm losing patience, darling wife. Come out, or watch your daughter die." He threatened.

I gulped and walked out of the shadows. I flicked my over at Neo Sailor Moon, who was struggling to breathe and not pass out.

"Let her go, this is our fight…" I said

"Ah, but you didn't think of that when you dragged Neo moon into this, now did you?"

"I _didn't_ think of that? Excuse me, but it was you, who asked her to get you that stupid crystal!" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed and he gripped Neo Moon's neck tighter, he looked over at her and grinned, "Aw, Chibi Usa-chan, you promised that this was just between us. I guess your little peasant friend is going to have to pay for your silly little mistake."

Neo Moon shook her head desperately, tears forming in her eyes. Whomever he was talking about seemed almost important to her. I glared at Endymion, "Endy, leave her alone! This is between us!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

Endymion sighed, he wasn't sure why he'd brought her back to his hide out. In reality, he'd moved his hideout which had been in the abyss of darkness…to his former apartment. He wasn't sure why he'd brought her here. Well, she did indeed say she wanted things to be between them, so he made it so. He couldn't be in the palace though, he didn't need those pestering Sailor Senshi busting up the party.

His eyes narrowed at the sleeping form of Serenity. He hadn't killed her, only made her fall unconscious. She looked so angelic, this thought caused Endymion to punch the wall which of course caused Serenity to stir.

"Damn, you Serenity." Endymion muttered.

He couldn't deny that he still loved her. He wasn't sure why he harbored this hate for her. There was no reason to. At first he thought it had everything to do with Demando but he knew better now. It was like some hate that had been harboring within him for some time now, about right after he'd been brainwashed when he was 18. After that, he couldn't stand to be around her. Why? He wasn't quite certain.

Waving his hand, he made it the appearance of how it looked when they had first started dating. This included her elegant clothes and his. Now, when she woke up she would think that she was back in highschool.

Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. For a moment, she believed that everything that had happened between her and Endy had been a dream. He hadn't really been evil, in fact he was probably her Mamo-chan again. A brief bit of sadness fell over her.

Mamo-chan, did she really want him?

Quickly, she erased that thought. Of course she wanted him. They were destined for one another.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, Usako?" She heard his voice and she gave a small sigh of relief.

Mamoru walked out of the kitchen and brought her some chocolate ice cream. "What is it, Usako? You look …forgive me for saying this, but you look like you just returned from---"

She hugged him tightly,"I missed you so much, Mamo-chan. I had the worst dream in the world and you were there but at the same time you weren't."

Serenity felt Mamoru's body stiffen, "Mamo-chan?" She pulled away and tilted her head curiously. "M-mamo-chan are you alright?"

It almost looked like he was angry, but he looked up at her with a smile, "It's okay, Usako. It was…just a dream."

Serenity nodded and gave a small sigh of relief again, before setting her bowl of ice cream down on the table. She hugged Mamoru and then kissed his lips. He was slow to respond, but eventually did. His hands grasped her arms gently. Serenity moaned softly and nibbled on his lips. Mamoru grip was tighter and he pulled away, breathing roughly.

"Mamo-chan? Is something wrong?" Serenity asked with a confused look.

He cleared his throat. "No, everything is fine Usako."

She smiled and started eating her ice cream. God, it had seemed like forever since she'd had chocolate ice cream, though it had probably only been a few hours.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

He was silent.

"I love you too…"

TBC…

Thanks for the reviews guy!

I won't be able to post up another chapter next week so I gave you guys a long one. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18: The End plus epilogue

Back at the palace…

Neo Sailor Moon rushed to the meeting room where the original Sailor Senshi were. They were discussing matters of peace with the foreign planets. Sailor Mars looked up and frowned at the look on Neo Sailor Moon's face. Something was wrong, she could feel it, not only by the look on Neo Sailor Moon's face but also from her priestess intuition.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Mars asked

"My dad—"

Everyone stood up immediately and waited for Chibi Usa to finish her sentence.

"he kidnapped my mother…"

Immediately, each Sailor Senshi had gotten up including each outer senshi. They had a queen to save.

Mamoru was acting really weird. Usagi wasn't sure why he was, but he was. He was distant, like when they'd first met but even more so. He hardly talked, acted very…upset and Usagi had no idea why, had she done something wrong? Maybe, Mamo-chan had a bad day at work. Though it couldn't have compared to her nightmare of him being evil…for the rest of their life and then taking it out on Chibi Usa.

Currently, he was laying next to her in his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her like he didn't ever want to let her go. It made Usagi smile to herself, made her happy. If only she could find out what was wrong with him, why he'd been so distant lately. It couldn't possibly have been something she'd done wrong. No, that was just silly because Usagi hadn't done anything wrong.

Quietly, she moved and untangled from his arms. He hadn't even wanted to have sex with her lately, which she also found odd, because this was Mamoru. He was still a guy and guys lived off sex, okay so maybe not so much Mamoru but most guys loved sex. Mamoru was not excluded from this category, he only kept his priorities straight.

She walked into the kitchen and frowned tilting her head to the side. His cape…his royal cape, not his tuxedo kamen cape. Immediately, she knew what was going on.

"Endy.." she whispered. Despite herself, a small smile crossed her face as she returned to the bedroom she resumed her cuddling position up against Endymion.

His eyes fluttered open. "Wha.."

Serenity opened her mouth to admit that she knew everything and how flattered she was he would go to this much trouble to be alone with her. She also wanted to tell him how they didn't have to fight.

"There it is!" Mars said from outside the large apartment complex.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Chibi Usa said storming towards the familiar apartment.

"Neo-moon! Hold up, we have to do this caut—"

"And let him kill my mom?! She's the only family I have left! There's no way I'm thinking things through Merc. Sorry." Chibi Usa said before kicking the door down, literally.

"Like mother, like daughter…" Sailor Mars said cynically as she and the other senshi followed behind.

After a few minutes of talking and trying to remember which apartment belonged to Mamoru Chiba, all five girls found his apartment on the top floor."I don't know guys maybe we should think this through, come up with a plan and…"

Neo moon rolled her eyes and kicked the door open.

"Oh daddy dearest…I'm hooome." She said

Endymions eyes narrowed at Serenity before she had a chance to say anything. He looked dangerous, angry, and so incredibly sexy.

Stiffly, he stood up and grabbed his robe. "It appears we have company. Someone you invited?"

"What are you…I didn't…" Now Serenity was speechless..

"No matter, I'll be rid of them with no problems at all. Sit tight…_love_"

"Endymion, wait!"

He didn't appear to want to listen. Sighing, Serenity stood and followed him.

"Ah..Neo Moon.. I don't recall inviting you here.." Endymion said

"You didn't. I invited myself.." Chibi Usa said

"How rude of you. I thought I taught you better."Endymion said

"Like father, like daughter." She snapped.

"Guys, stop!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Mom! You're okay!" Chibi Usa exclaimed. She rushed over to hug her mom but a barrier kept them separated.

"I don't like uninvited guests. I was just giving your mother a second honey moon that she so craved, no children invited." Endymion turned his attention to the four senshi, "And you four, what terrible babysitters you are, perhaps you need some ….lessons!" At the word lessons a bolt of dark magic left his hand and blasted all four girls to the ground.

"Your turn Chibi Usa." He lifted his hand towards her.

Serenity couldn't let him though as she grabbed his arm. "That's our daughter, Endymion have you lost it!?!"

His angry gaze turned to Serenity, "Have I lost it?!" He pushed Serenity to the ground, " 'Oh Mamo-chan, I love you sooo much, I missed you sooo0 much'" he mocked, "And your asking if I lost it?! You've been pining for some mortal man who doesn't even EXIST!" he bellowed

"No I..I love you Endymion."

Endymion swallowed hard, "Lies.." he said hoarsely

"Chibi Usa loves you too.." Serenity said

He was silent.

"Our lives have been hell without you..we miss _you_."

Chibi Usa bit her lip and nodded."I miss my daddy.." came her child like voice.

His body glowed a bright white and his breathing was heavy as he battled internally with himself. Serenity slowly stood and motioned for Chibi Usa to walk towards him. They both did this until Chibi Usa was behind him and Serenity was face to face with him.

"We love you."

Chibi Usa hugged him and so did Serenity.

A burst of light blinded everyone in the room, or at least Serenity and Chibi Usa since Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were unconscious.

The light pushed both girls back as his body went through a cleansing. Serenity rushed to his side, "Endy?"

"Usako…" he mumbled

"Is it really…" her voice trailed off.

"If you say Mamo-chan I swear.." Endymion growled.

Serenity giggled and hugged Endymion, he grimaced in pain, "Not so tight Odango, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Never."

The sounds of evil laughter erupted behind them. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Serenity.." came the sound of beryls voice. "You've won…for now."

Epilogue:

Chibi Usa's point of view

Chibi Usa :So the king and queen lived happily ever after blah blah blah. Great for them but what about the strange masked guy? What about Helios?! What about my life?!

Aiko: Oh I'm sure sweet angel will write a story about us…right?

Chibi Usa: I dunnoooo, she took forever finishing this one


End file.
